Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide, as part of a graphical user interface, a graphical keyboard for composing text using a presence-sensitive input device (e.g., a presence-sensitive display such as a touchscreen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive input device of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive input device.
In some cases, the computing device may present a continuous-gesture graphical keyboard (sometimes referred to as a “combo gesture keyboard,” or “gesture keyboard”) with which the user can interact by inputting a continuous gesture that indicates a word to be input to the computing device (e.g., by sliding his or her finger over various regions of the presence-sensitive input device associated with desired keys of the keyboard). In this way, continuous-gesture graphical keyboards allow a user to enter a word or group of words with a single gesture. As such, a continuous-gesture graphical keyboard may allow the user to achieve a certain degree of input efficiency.
In some examples, a computing device that provides a gesture keyboard may rely on word prediction, auto-correction, and/or suggestion techniques for determining a word based on one or more received gesture inputs. These techniques may speed up text entry and minimize spelling mistakes of in-vocabulary words (e.g., words in a dictionary). However, one or more of the techniques may have certain drawbacks. For instance, in some examples, a computing device that provides a gesture keyboard and relies on one or more of the techniques may not correctly determine out-of-vocabulary words (e.g., words not included in a dictionary) from the gesture input entered at the presence-sensitive input device. As such, a user may need to perform additional effort to enter non-dictionary words (e.g., names, slang, abbreviations, acronyms, and the like) using a gesture input.